Monty Python's Flying Circus Opening Sequences
There are 4 seasons of Monty Python's Flying Circus, and each season uses its own special opening sequences. Each season's opening was created by Terry Gilliam. Season 1 On a yellow background, we see a few flowers, three red and one blue, that forms the series title.We see a man wearing a bunch of flowers on his head. The Foot of Cupid steps on him, then we see a man's head popping off, and people flying off of him. Then we see a man chasing after another man who is resting on something.. A man is in love with a woman. A women on stage pops her head right off. She falls to the ground, then a man tips his chair sideways. A women covers her eyes, and a blue man's face zooms close to the screen, and breaks into pieces. Then a person hands the title over, and The Foot of Cupid steps on the title. Season 2 We see the same beginning animation from Season 1, After the beginning animation, we see a hand positioning the man slightly upward, as the man looks like a chicken. The man falls sideways, and then the hand puts the man in an orange squared box, and when the man comes out, he becomes a pink rectangle. A man splits into pieces, and the hand puts a small man to a position. The small man explodes, and the same man hatches out of the egg, and brings a yellow border that reads the title. The Foot of Cupid steps on him and the title, making a silly farting sound. Season 3 On a black background, golden metal objects form the title in white circles The title zooms out, and we see a small guy. The Foot of Cupid steps on him. Doctors check on the woman's throat, and out of her throat pops a baby. Then, a man is seen driving his car, and the traffic lights turn red. The man stops, but then a hand punches him in the face, causing his car to crash into a red rectangle. A pink man comes out of the rectangle, and a hand checks on his teeth, and a bomb is seen. The bomb causes the man to explode, The title appears on an island background, and The Foot of Cupid steps on it, making the same farting sound from the previous season. Season 4 On a cloudy background, we see a small TV screen. A coin falls down, and we see the title forming, with a picture of a man and a woman. The Foot of Cupid steps on them and the title. Then, a woman pops out of a man's nose. A hand takes her to the mountains and the sky is clear. The sky becomes cloudy as the woman imagines herself as a train puffing along. A man and his feet walk by. The woman's face zooms close to the screen , and gets chainsawed. The title appears in yellow words, and The Foot of Cupid steps on the title, making a farting sound, different from the previous 2 seasons. Category:Sketches